Tahno Trouble
by NerdyObsessions
Summary: Mako and Korra's relationship is going great until Tahno comes along. Makorra. One-shot. About a month or two postfinale.


Korra and Mako had just finished their sparring match with Bolin. Even though the Fire Ferrets team no longer existed, it was fun to practice like old times again. Mako decided to take Korra to dinner in Republic City since they would be leaving to the Southern Water Tribe soon. Mako insisted on taking a boat even though Korra would've preferred taking Naga. They decided to keep it simple and go to Narook's. Korra really seemed to like the food there.

Tahno had stopped them on the way there. He strutted up to Korra in his usually cocky way. He was back to normal. Korra had restored everyone's bending shortly after learning how to. He said, "Hello uh-vatar."

Mako started, "What do you want, Tahno?"

"Calm down, loser ferret. I believe I addressed uh-vatar Korra over here." Korra could see Mako was about to burst as usual. Tahno was one of the people he didn't tolerate. "So uh-vatar, thanks for giving me my bending back. I'm once again the best bender in Republic City. So how about those private lessons?" Tahno smirked.

Korra looked annoyed, "Tahno-"

Mako cut her off , "Tahno, go back to the dark alley you came from or you'll see what a real bender looks like." Mako's fists ignited.

"Look street rat, let the girl speak for herself. It wouldn't be he first time she's taken me up on my offer. I'm pretty good if I do say so myself-"

Mako practically lunged at Tahno when Korra stepped in between them. "Tahno, enough with the lies. Go away before I have to call Naga again." She kicked at the ground with her heel, causing him to lift a few inches into the air. It hadn't affected him.

"Well I guess I'll leave the uh-vatar to her petty fire-bender boyfriend. We'll see how long that lasts. When he gets a better offer he'll leave. What happened to your little rich girl? Gimme a call after this_ thing ends and I'll treat you right." with a wink he left before Mako could rip him to shreds. _

_Korra couldn't help ponder on what he said "gets a better offer". She reassured herself. That would never happen. They are in love. _

_Mako interrupted her thoughts, "Who does he think he is? Next time I see him I'll-" his expression changed to shocked and worried, "Korra…. Tahno was lying. Right? About the… lessons?" _

_She was infuriated, "Mako, you don't trust me? I wouldn't do that, and I didn't before I met you either! You are the one and only person I am interested in!" _

"_Well you can be hotheaded and irrational! Who knows what you could've done after you run off after our fights…" _

"_I can't believe this!" She ran off, tears forming in her eyes. Why didn't Mako trust her? She had always trusted him, but should she? Maybe Tahno was right. She caught him walking down the street. She was so angry she didn't know what she was doing. If this is what he thinks I do after we fight, then so be it._

"_Tahno, take me to Narook's. No funny business, we're just friends. Got it?" _

"_Finally ditch the street rat? Sure thing uh-vatar." _

_Meanwhile, Mako was regretting every word he said.. Why did he do that? He had just offended and insulted the girl he was in love with. He looked for Korra everywhere, air temple island, the arena, the park. He didn't want her getting into trouble, but she was no where. Maybe she got hungry. He went to Narook's to check when he saw the two together. He ran over and grabbed Korra wrapping his arms around her and pulling her up against him protectively. "Tahno get out! Before I have to make you!" _

"_Korra invited me here, street rat. As if I'm afraid of you. You're the one who should back off." _

"_Korra! You did?" _

"_Sorry Tahno, I can't do this." Korra ran out embarrassed, regretting her decision._

_Mako followed her out. "Korra, what were you thinking?" _

"_I was thinking you were being a jerk and Tahno wasn't. Trust me, I don't like him in that way. We are only friends!" _

"_Korra-" He wanted to yell but he came to the realization that this was his fault. His tone lightened. "Korra, I'm so sorry. I really do trust you it's just… Tahno really knows how to get to me. If you didn't love me anymore I don't know what I'd do." He pulled her into an embrace. "I love you, Korra." _

"_Mako, I'm sorry too. You'll never lose me, I promise." Mako leaned in for a kiss. Not a rushed kiss, a slow apologetic kiss. The fire bender always made her temperature rise and gave her butterflies. She never wanted to lose him. She was the first to pull away when her stomach grumbled. Mako looked disappointed. "I'm hungry, you interrupted my meal." _

_He smiled, looked at the avatars perfectly shaped body wondering how she could eat so much. "Let's get some Narook's to take back to the air temple." They kissed again and walked hand in hand to the restaurant._

"_You're so cute when you're protective." Korra smirked as Mako's cheeks turned a light shade of red._


End file.
